Brooke Torres
Brooke Torres foi a 1° a uma das mais queridas Divas da EWF, foi a 1° Divas Champion de toda a história e teve um reinado de 40 dias, que foi apenas encerrado por Angelica após derrota-la com um Roll-Up Pinfall Anos depois, Brooke retornou à empresa, dessa vez já na New Era, onde se juntou à Brand ECW, porém acabou não ficando muito tempo e logo foi demitida 1° Divas Champion de toda a História Brooke fez seu Debut no Over the Limit 2012, saindo vitoriosa e assim se tornando a 1° Divas Champion e toda a história e durante muito tempo, conseguiu facilmente defender seu Title contra todas que apareciam, até chegar à EWF, Angelica Limas e em sua 3° Match contra ela, no Raw #8, logo que a Match se iniciou, Angelica pegou o Mic e começou a falar o que distraiu Brooke e então Angelica se aproveitou para fazer um Roll-Up Pinfall na até então Divas Champion, conquistando a vitória em segundos de Match e tirando o Divas Title das mãos de Brooke, que no dia seguinte, anunciou que se afastaria da EWF para resolver uns "problemas pessoais" dos quais ela preferiu não comentar... Retorno, lesão e retorno No Summerslam 2012, haveria uma Mixed Tag Team Match valendo tanto o Intercontinental Championship quanto o Divas Championship, onde a Divas Champion Angelica lutaria junto com Gabriel Mysterio contra o Interontinental Chamion Guy Hardy e uma Divas Supresa que só foi revelada no momento da Match, como Brooke Torres, fazendo seu retorno à empresa, porém, Brooke e Guy saíram derrotados Já oficialmente de volta á EWF, na Openning Match do Raw #11, Brooke conseguiu derrotar Angelica em uma Single Match, sem Title em jogo e após o show foi anunciado que Brooke se juntaria aos novatos Will e Steven Seagal na Stable "American Charisma" No Smackdown #12, Brooke e Seagal acompanharam Will em sua Smackdown MITB Qualification Match, de onde saiu vitorioso e então no Raw #13 foi a vez de Brooke novamente entrar em ação, dessa vez uma 6 Divas Match pelo 1° Contender ao Divas Championship de Angelica, porém após um Suicide Dive mal executado de uma das Divas pra cima de Brooke, Brooke sofreu uma grave lesão dorsal e precisou sair de maca da arena... Brooke voltou a retornar novamente no Show que não deu muito certo e só teve 1 edição, o Saturday Night Fight, onde perdeu para Sasha Banks, mas mesmo perdendo, mais tarde afirmou já estar 100% e na Oppening Match do PPV Money in the Bank 2012 participou da 6 Divas Battle Royal e conseguiu sair vitoriosa No Smackdown #15, Brooke Torres enfrentou Angelica (não mais Divas Champion) e Alanna em uma Triple Threat Match de onde Alanna saiu vitoriosa. No Divas Night Show #1, Sasha Banks (Divas Champion) e Alanna enfrentaram Brooke Torres e Angelica em uma Tag Team Match, onde mais uma vez Brooke saiu derrotada, mas na semana seguinte, Divas Night Show #2, Brooke derrotou uma Diva Local e pouco após isso a Antiga EWF encerrou com suas atividades ECW Anos depois, Brooke retorna já na New Era da empresa, onde se juntou à Brand ECW e fez sua Return Match no ECW #16, em uma Divas Triple Threat Steel Cage Match também envolvendo AJ Lee e Sasha Banks, sendo essa última a vencedora do combate Após isso, Brooke não foi mais utilizada nos shows por já não demonstrar o menor interesse na empresa até que então foi demitida da EWF Retorno à ECW Brooke fez seu retorno como uma das surpresas na 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitoriosa, contudo, no dia seguinte foi anunciado que Brooke havia retornado oficialmente à ECW No ECW #28, Buddy Murphy e Wesley Blake enfrentaram Kevin Ross e seu misterioso Partner que na hora foi revelado como sendo a grande Brooke Torres, recém retornada ao ECW, porém, com Pinfall de Blake sobre Brooke, a 1° Divas Champion sai derrotada de sua Return Match No ECW #30, Brooke derrota um Wrestler Local e ao final, ainda tem a aparição de uma Wrestler Local, mas novamente Brooke leva a melhor e a expulsa do ringue... na semana seguinte, as 2 ainda se enfrentam, mas Brooke novamente leva a melhor Conquistas *1x Divas Champion * Slammy Awards - "Team" of EWF 2.0 - American Charisma (Steven Seagal, Brooke Torres e Will "The Charisma")